The Last Riddle
by NeoTanner
Summary: This story is about Draco Malfoy and a boy named Damien who used be a Potter full summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Damein Lucius Riddle is Voldemort's Adopted son. He used to be a Potter but Voldemort took him and left parents dead. Damien has lived with the Malfoy's ever since his father died (or so he thought). This story is mainly about: Draco, Damien, James Potter Jr, Harry Potter, Aries Black, Cassie Black and Charlie Black. We exprience Damien's school life and what happens when he leaves school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE ONLY PEOPLE I OWN ARE: DAMIEN, CHARLIE (BLACK), CASSIE AND ARIES. **

**R&R PLEASE THIS IS MY THIRD FANFIC NOT MY SECOND :-) **

**THANKS FOR YOUR TIME**

**~ SLYTHERIN96**

Chapter 1:

My name is Damien Lucius Riddle but I was a Potter before I was taken by the Dark Lord and raised by Lucius Malfoy (hence the middle name). I have two Potter brothers Harry James Potter and James Potter Jr. I grew up to not know them as brothers but merely as Potters. My parents died protecting me from Lord Voldemort but he killed them, and took me. The one thing that Lord Voldemort does not know is that I knew that Harry and James are my brothers and being really smart I knew what had happened to me but I kept my mouth shut.

_10 years later…_

"DAMIEN GET UP NOW!" shouts Narcrissa but I ignore her and try to get back to sleep. A second later she bursts through his attic room and physically drags me out of bed

"If you don't get out of bed then Lucius will kill, you but not actually kill bare in mind. Now get dressed while I get Draco, you're both going to get your school stuff for school next week" she says smiling, I couldn't help but smile back as Narcrissa left to go and fetch Draco. We love to tease Narcrissa especially on a Saturday when she's busy.

"DRACONIAN MALFOY GET OUT OF BED NOW!" screeched Narcrissa and I laughed as I got dressed. Draco put his head around my door, he saw that I was ready and slumped on my bed.

"Do not mention to anyone about my real first name because it kinda embarrassed me and if you mention it at Hogwarts I'll kill you even if your father kills me first" says Draco but I laugh

"I won't but don't forget that if you said that you'd kill me even my father killed you first. It doesn't make any sense" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah what ever but please don't mention my first name thanks, and let's go to Diagon Ally" replied Draco and I followed hot on his heels. We arrived at the Malfoy's kitchen and Narcrissa held out the flower pot and I took a handful of floo powder, before stepping into the now green flame,

"KNOCKTURN ALLY" I shouted, (When ever we go into Diagon Ally we always go via Knockturn Ally. I felt like I was being sucked down a giant plug hole and I flew out of the other end in Borgin and Burke's. I straightened up before I turned to see Draco come out of the fireplace.

"Where are your mum and dad?" I asked and Draco just shrugged,

"They Apperated," he replied and I nodded, Narcrissa and Lucius always Apperate wherever they go unless they go to Hogwarts of course. They would have to Apperate into Hogsmeade and then walk up to Hogwarts. Draco and I walked up Knockturn Ally, we headed for Gringotts the wizarding bank but before we even got there we bumped into Draco's parents who shooed us away to get our wands. Narcrissa gave me four bags of gallons and Draco only two. Draco started to mumble on about how it wasn't fair that I get more money than him. I shake me head and smile. Draco is not going to change when we go to Hogwarts. We arrived at Ollivander's. As we entered the bell above the door rang to let Ollivander know that he has customers. It didn't take long until Ollivander popped his head around the door leading to a back room, to see who he has to serve. He shuffled up to the counter and his eyes grew wide when he saw Draco and I.

"Ah so you have some to collect your wands I see" he said nodding

"Yes we have" I replied and he told us to hold out our wand arm and both of us held out our right arm. He nodded before disappearing behind a stack of shelves. 5 minutes later Draco had found his wand his wand was hawthorn which was black, then it was my turn.

"Ah I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Riddle" Ollivander said looking for a wand for me. My eyebrows furrowed, Ollivander shook his head

"It seemed like only yesterday that your father came in here to collect his first wand" he replied to my puzzled look, but then I understood. I took my wand which was mahogany willow with a phoenix tail. We paid for our wands and left the shop. We looked around the Ally for Draco's parents when I spotted them over at Madame Malkin's. Draco and I wondered over there very slowly and Narcrissa turned and stuffed our robes into our hands before leading us away.

"I am taking you two back to the Manor because Lucius and I have a lot to do at the Ministry before you two go to Hogwarts, you both had better stay there understand" She said and we nodded our heads. She grabbed onto our wrists before Apperating to the Manor. Once we had arrived Narcrissa summoned the House Elf and ordered the House Elf to look after us while she was gone. The house elf bowed before taking the our stuff and taking them up to our rooms. Draco turned to me and I shrugged. We ran up to my room and we played a muggle game of hide and seek. It seemed like two hours before we heard Narcrissa and Lucius return,

"DRACO, DAMIEN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she shouted from the kitchen, we ran down the steps three at a time, before entering the kitchen, where we saw Lucius sat down defeated in a chair at the table and Narcrissa was making the tea by making the water run and the pots and the food cook itself. Lucius looked up as we entered, he motioned for us to sit down

"We have some bad news, unfortunetly, Bellatrix is Askaban" he said and we nodded. This seriusly was not good if she was in Askaban. I slumped forward as this was my Aunt they were talking about. Lucius looked at me strangley, I just shook my head and he nodded. Couldn't he just let it go. Draco stood up, I followed suit and soon we were making our way upstairs. I opened the door to my room and lay on my bed.

A week passed and nothing unusual had popped up, it wasn't until the last day of the summer holidays that I reliased that tomorrow was September 1st and my birthday. Draco creeped in and sat on my bed.

"What was up last week?" he asked and I shrugged

"Don't worry please. You've left it a week so please don't go on about it thanks" I replied and he nodded before leaving the room. The rest of the day went unnoticed and very fast. I played Quidditch with Draco before making sure I had everything for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_I held my hands out hand they were red with blood, I looked around, I was in a bare room at one end was a body slumped underneath it, I moved towards the body. I knelt next to it and touched it, I could see that there was a gash where the ear should have been. I looked around to find a trapdoor, there was on by the other wall, I walked towards it and wrenched open the door. As I was going down it I tripped and fell_

I woke up to sunlight pouring in. I was sweating, I looked at the cloak beside me it was only 6:30, I decided that there was no point in going back to bed so I went to go and get changed when there was a knock on my bedroom door,

"Come in" I said and a house elf came in

"Mistress Malfoy wants you to go down to breakfast, once you are changed sir" it squeaked.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Dobby sir" Dobby replied before bowing and leaving the room, I smiled, there was nothing better to do than to wake up Draco. I got dressed and realized that today was my birthday. I'm 11 now. I walked across to the bathroom and I washed my face before filling up a water tank, I silently crept over to Draco's room and opened the door, to my relief he was still asleep. I crept up to his bed and poured the water on him, I ran to his cupboard and ran inside it as Draco got angry, unfortunately as soon as I hid Dobby turned up, Draco saw Dobby instead of me, Draco got out of bed and saw the water tank beside Dobby, Draco took Dobby by his ears and took him downstairs, I hurried out after him, as I reached the kitchen, Draco was just explaining to his father what Dobby had supposedly done, I stepped forward, and Draco turned to see me come in,

"Did you see what this house elf do to me?" he asked as Lucius took the house elf downstairs to the cellar, I ran after him to Draco's surprise,

"Mr. Malfoy wait please let me explain" I shouted and Lucius turned around,

"What do you mean Damien?" he asked and I stopped running

"It wasn't the Dobby, who poured water all over Draco, it was me" I replied and Lucius eyes turned cold

"YOUR LYING, YOUR STICKING UP FOR THIS PIECE OF FILTH!" Lucius spat and I winced at the words "Piece of filth" but that didn't go unnoticed, he dropped Dobby, who Lucius dismissed, but instead grabbed me by my collar and manhandled me into the cellar, he took out his wand and slashed it diagonally, and I screamed out in pain but nobody heard me because there was a charm on the cellar, so nobody could hear what was going on in the cellar. I felt like there was fire on my face, I looked up to see that Lucius had disappeared upstairs, I stumbled up, and Draco caught me as I collapsed.

I woke up and found myself lying on my bed, it was 9 o'clock, and I shot off bed and grabbed my trunk and started to take it downstairs. I left it beside Draco's. I found all of the Malfoy's sitting around the table, they all looked up when I entered. Lucius gave cold stares as I sat down in front of my breakfast, he really hates me. I finished and excused myself and walked up stairs to get my other stuff for the train. After at least 10 minutes my door opened and Draco came in, now fully dressed.

"I heard that you were the one who poured water all over me, is that true?" he asked and I nodded

"The house elf was just there at the wrong time that's all" I replied and he nodded

"What's that scar on your face that runs from one side of your face to the top of your eye?" he asked and I found myself looking at my mirror, he was right, the was a scar, it must have been when Luicus striked him with his wand.

"Nothing, lets get going to King's Cross" I said and I picked up my bag that lay on the bed,and walked out of the room, Draco followed me and we soon fond ourselves loading our bags and trunks into the car, which took us to King's cross and we ran into the barrier between platforms 9 & 10.

The train was amazing, it was the best train that I have ever seen in my life. The porter took our bags and trunks and loaded them onto the train.

"Damein, Draco wait a sec!" shouted Narcrissa, and we stopped, she preduced two owls in cages, one ws an eagle and one was a beautiful owl with white wings. she asked us to chose a bird and I chose the eagle, which was grey, with red eyes. She nodded before putting them on the train with the rest of our stuff. As we boarded the train, Draco seperated to go with his croonies, Crabbe and Goyle who were both dumb bouncers really. I found an empty, carriage, well it wasn't empty when the train started to ove becuase two boys opened the carriage door,

"Do you mind, if we sit with you?" a boy with black shaggy hair and green eyes asked and I nodded

"Sure" I replied and they sat next to each other opposite me. I sat with my back to the fron tof the train and so that I was travelling backwards. The other boy, with blonde hair and black highlights spoke,

"What's your name?"

"Damien Luicus Riddle" I replied and the other boy's nodded

"Well any way my name, is James Potter, and this is my brother Harry" the blonde boy asked, he had blue eyes

"Oh the Potter's sons" I said nodding

"Yes, they died trying to protect, our brother who is also called Damien" the boy called Harry said and I nodded.

After what seemed 10 minutes a boy with red hair, popped his head around the door,

"Can I join you, everywhere else is full?" he asked and we all nodded

"Thanks my name is Ron, Ron Weasley" the red head said and we nodded "What's yours?"

"My name is James Potter and this is my brother Harry" James said and Harry nodded

"So your the boys' who servived when your brother was taken and your mum and dad were killed" Ron asked and James and Harry nodded their head. "And yours?"

I hesistated, I knew the Weasley's very well. "My name is Damien" I finally replied and he nodded before turning to the others

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Ron

"Well our parents were in Gryffindor, but I have the brains of a Hufflepuff" replied James

"I want to be in Gryffindor, just like our parents" Harry said and Ron nodded before looking at me, I shrugged

"Slytherin" I replied knowing what exactly my father would have said if I was in any other house but Slytherin. Ron looked at me curiously, before the trolley lady came. I looked out of the window thinking about my father.

We arrived at Hogsmeade and as we got off, the Potter brothers and Ron, stayed by me, and I noticed Draco looking at me and I just shrugged and carried on walking, to the boats

"First years over here please, All First years follow me thank you" shouted a calm voice. We got into the boats, in one boat was James, Harry, Ron and me. The boats travelled on their own, and before we knew it we arrived at Hogwarts. A stern witch was waiting for us at the top of the stairs. I stopped when I reached her and everyone esle folloed my example.

"Beyond these doors, will be your class mates but before you join them, you will be sorted into one of the fours houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. please wait here and I will be back for you in a minute." she said before turning away. A few silent minutes she returned, with a roll of parchment, she waved us forward and we followed her into the Great Hall. We reached the Sorting Hat, and the stern witch, unrolled the parchment and called the first name:

"Abbot Hannah"

A shy girl stepped forward and put on the hat.

"Hufflepuff" it said and she stepped off the stool and joined the Hufflepuffs who were cheering

"Bones Susan" another stepped forward and onto the stool

"HUFFLEPUFF" it shouted again

"Granger Hermonie" and girl with bushy hair came forward and tried on the hat

"RAVENCLAW" and she seemed to have relaxed before joining the Ravenclaws

"Potter James" and James stepped forward, and put on the hat

"Well your hard you have bravery as a lion but you're cunning as a serpant, o well i know where you belong, SLYTHERIN" and James jumped off the stool to join the Slytherins who were cheering really loudly,

"Potter Harry" and Harry stepped forward

"I know where you belong somewhere where your parents have never been before, or a Potter for that matter of fact...HUFFLEPUFF" and Harry jumped of the stool to join Susan who patted his back as he sat down.

"Malfoy Draco" and Draco went up to the stool, the hat wasn't even on his head before it shouted

"SLYTHERIN" and DRaco smiled before joing James.

"Riddle Damien" I looked up it was my turn, I walked up to the stool, knowing that every pair of eyes were looking at him, he noticed Dumboldore's eyes narrow, he smailed, he loved it when Dumboldore was suspious of him, he sat down and the hat was placed apon his head.

"Ah a Riddle, the last Riddle eh, nobody knows your past not even the Headmaster, or your brothers at that, I will place you in the one place your father would like you to go in...SLYTHERIN" and I jumped down with the hat's saying stuck in his head _"nobody knows your past not even the Headmaster or your brothers at that". _I sat next to James and he smiled

"What was that all about?" he asked and Draco nodded

"What do you mean what was that all about?" I replied

"What the hat said" James asked

"Nothing don't worry" I replied before settling into my food.

Once I had finished making sure that I had enough, I joined the rest of the first years to the Slytherin common room, James and I went straight for our beds, we were next each other, and Draco was on the other side of me

"Hey Damien, guess what" James said

"What" I replied

"You remind me of my brother that disappered, you look exactly like him. Bare in mind, we've been living with muggles since our parents died." he said as James and I got into bed

"Oh that's nice good night James" I said before turning over and trying to sleep

"Good night Damien" James replied before snoring away.

**I'm sorry for Harry Potter bieng in Hufflepuff and Hermonie bieng in Ravenclaw, I just wanted a change and what house should Ron be in although I haven't slotted him in the sorting please tell me.**

**R&R thanks**

**Slytherin96**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning James woke me up, by prodding me

"Come on get up, we've got Potions with the Gryffindors first" he said

"EHHH, Okay I'm up, anyone in the bathroom?" I asked knowing that I need a shower

"Nah don't think so" he replied moving to Draco's bed, I smiled Draco hates being woken up so early. I fell out of bed and as I picked myself up, James was poking Draco. I laughed silently as Draco punched James in the stomach. James backed away letting Draco get up on his own. James rounded on me.

"You could have told me" he hissed rubbing his stomach

"You wouldn't have believed me anyway, so it made no difference" I replied smiling

"When did you first know?" he asked

"When I poured water all over him, and when I hid a house elf arrived when Draco got angry and blamed it, instead of me." I replied

"Did you regret it?" he asked and I nodded. He just nodded once before getting dressed himself and walking out if the dormitory. I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. I came out and pulled on my school uniform as Draco pulled himself together and got out of bed. Once I had pulled on my cloak, Draco looked up,

"I'll meet you down in breakfast in a minute. Okay?" I asked and I nodded. I ran after James and caught up with him.

"Whoa, what's up, you know Snape won't like it if you're grumpy, he loves you." I said and he nodded sadly.

"I've just remembered if my father or my mother would like me being in Slytherin." He blurted as we neared the Great Hall. I stayed silent as I thought, what would mother and father say, me being a Riddle, after they tried to save my life but instead, give theirs to Voldemort.

"I bet no matter what house you're in they would still love you." I replied

"Yeah, I suppose so, I hope they are watching me where ever they maybe" he continued.

"Don't you live with them?" I asked.

"No, they're dead." He replied. I pretended to be shocked as if I had heard the news for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I mumbled. The fact was I actually was as it was my fault that they died, in the first place. As we entered the Hall, I looked up to see Dumboldore looking at me before, saying something to Snape. I saw Snape nodding, before looking at me as I sat down next to James at the Slytherin table. James gave me a puzzled look and I told him to wait before asking the question, but he ignored me

"What are they whispering about?" he asked and I shrugged. I looked up and Snape was standing up to give us our timetables. As he neared me I kept looking at the plate knowing he would ask me to do something. I didn't know how right I was. Snape came up and handed me my timetable, I took it and tried to focus on it, but Snape knew me too well.

"Don't ignore me Mr. Riddle, anyway the Headmaster wants to speak, to you and please don't think you don't know what he wants to talk to you about." Said Snape giving James his timetable.

"Kay" I replied nodding.

"Hey Damien what was that all about?" he asked, I mouthed later and he nodded. I got up to Draco and James's surprise and walked out of the Great Hall. James ran out after me with Draco hot on his heels. They found me waiting outside the Headmaster's office. I stopped to think and to wait for the Headmaster to arrive.

"What...was...in...aid...of?" panted Draco, I glared at him, then he understood, but James didn't know what we were on about, I caught his glance,

"I'll tell you back in the common room" I said and he nodded

"I'm going to Charms, I'll tell Flitwick where you are kay, both of you." he said and I nodded.

"Does he need to speak to you bout you bieng the Dark Lord's son?" he asked and I nodded

"Not just that, but what the hat said, when he sorted me" I replied

"I wondered what he was on bout, you wanna tell me?" he asked

"Yes but don't tell James or anybody, until I say kay?" I aksed and he nodded and swore on his parents' graves.

"I'm not really Damien Lucius Riddle, I'm actually Damien Siruis Potter." I said and the expression, on his face was priceless, I smiled.

"So no wonder why, you didn't want to tell anybody, does my parents know?"

"Yes" I replied and he nodded.

"Can I stay with you when you go and speak to Professor Dumboldore?" he asked

"Sure, I'm sure there is not a problem with that" I replied.

We waited for and hour before Dumboldore came into view.

"Should Mr. Malfoy be here?" he asked and I nodded. Dumboldore got straight to the point,

"What did the hat say to you?" he asked

_Flashback:_

_"Riddle, Damien"_

_"...Nobody knows of your past not even the headmaster or your brothers..."_

"He said that nobody knows of my past not even you let alone my brothers" I replied and Dumboldore nodded, he sat down and stayed silent. Nobody moved until Dumboldore looked up,

"You are going to tell them are you not?" He asked and I nodded,

"When the time comes" I replied.


End file.
